


"What Do You Say, At The End of It All?" (WIP)

by lemonwaterwithlime



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonwaterwithlime/pseuds/lemonwaterwithlime
Summary: { In an Alternate Universe where Audrey kills Kiwi, it's left up to Miriam to not only cope with her friend's death, but save the world. }[ What do you say, at the end of it all? ][ ..Especially to a dead friend. ]
Relationships: Bard/Audrey Redheart, Bard/Miriam (Wandersong), Miriam/Audrey Redheart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. "Goodbye, bard."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Kiwi and Audrey.. have a.. 'chat'. ]

The only noise that cut through the silence was the sizzling, bubbling pops of the lava below. It soon followed by the sound of someone landing, and sword swinging.

The King of Hearts was dead, it's form scattered into white, disintegrating orbs. Kiwi was kneeled, hand just hovering over where they used to be.

A small chuckle came from behind them as they clinched their fist. “.. You promised, Audrey.” Was all they could sputter out, knuckles turning white as they began to shake.

Another chuckle sounded as the Hero began to slowly walk over.

They clenched their jaw at their.. lack of _care_ for what she had just done.

“You know I can’t just promise away my responsibility.” They could hear the smirk on her face. They didn’t need to see her to know it was plastered on her face. Their fist clenched tighter, gritting their teeth as they slowly stood up.

This was followed by a weak attempt at a calming breathe, still shaking heavily.

“You _promised_ , Audrey..” “.. As I said-“ “You promised..” They murmured, it coming out practically in a breathy whimper. The bard unclenched their white-knuckled fist, swapping to hugging themselves tightly with shaking arms.

Audrey, on the other hand, stiffened.

“So _what_ if I promised.” She mumbled with a.. ever-growing hostile tone. “Why does it matter.” She’d hiss out through gritted teeth. Ever so slightly, her grip on her sword’s handle tightened as she spoke.

“It shouldn’t matter. You know it shouldn’t matter. I’m just doing my job.” She’d growl out, eyes narrowing as she began walking closer. Her sword swung ever so slightly in her grasp, it making soft slices in the air as it did so.

“You.. you..” The bard started, shaking more, “You weren’t supposed to kill him!” They cried out, squeezing their eyes shut, “We could’ve saved him, Audrey!” Their voice rung out in the.. sheer emptiness of their surroundings. “..We could’ve _saved_ him..” They repeated though it was weaker, though it just a whimper.

Audrey stiffened again, before giving a harsh huff.

“They were already gone and you _know_ it. Why do you even _care_.” She hissed, still getting closer. Sword still swinging. Eyes still narrowing.

The bard finally looked up to meet her gaze, only to be met with.. rage.

Absolute, sheer rage.

They paused, voice caught in their throat as they could only stumble back. They gave the slightest whimper after a moment.

“I- I don’-“ “Why do you _CARE_.” She repeated, voice cold and tone harsh. It was more of a snarl than anything. Kiwi could only give a weak, exasperated noise of fear, still stumbling back.

They watched in frozen fear as Audrey began to raise her sword, pointed up to the skies. The familiar crackle rippled through the blade, it starting its blue glow.

Their abdomen gave a dull, pulsing shock of pain at this.

The sound. The sound..

Audrey somehow seemed to get.. angrier. Thoughts swirling in her mind, whispering to her what she should do.

‘Teach them a lesson,’ It cooed.

‘They deserve it!’ Another chirped.

‘It’s their fault. They should know their place.’

Audrey gave a solemn nod to.. herself, raising the blade higher as it crackled and clicked.

They know best.

You know they do.

Eyala never knew anything.

You can only trust yourself, now.

There was a pause of silence, the familiar noise of zips running through the blade. A small moment of peace before what was to come.

The bard abruptly turned and tried to run, adrenaline abruptly bursting through them as they almost tripped over their own feet. They could sense what was coming.

They didn’t want to be shot by her again. Not again, please, not again.

But, alas, it didn’t seem to matter what they wanted.

Whatever was watching didn’t listen to their pleas.

She slammed her blade down, the controlled burst of lightning flying out and colliding right into the bard’s back with a sickening noise.

They gave a short-lived yelp as they fell to the ground, dirt and rocks flying up behind themselves. The familiar pain rippled through them, slicing through their skin like a frozen blade. It twisted and turned, ripping them apart. Their previous injuries from such an attack cried out in.. familiarity. Everything hurt.

Everything.

Kiwi fell hard, hands scraping against the ground as they tried to soften their fall. But to no avail. They landed roughly on their side, back wailing in agony.

And yet, despite the pain, they tried their best to push themselves back up. Their injury crackling through them in rough waves of pain. It only growing worse at their pathetic attempts to stand.

Their attempts to run, to save their life.

It felt as though all their energy was taken out of them as they continued struggling. It stung so, so bad. Just like the first time.

They felt just like how they did at the Queen of Chaos’ castle. All they wanted was to disappear again.

It would be better than this, wouldn’t it?..

Audrey, meanwhile, was approaching quicker, blade raised to the skies once more. Their thoughts were frantic, swirling around her and any shred of common sense she had left.

‘Hurt them.’

‘They deserve it.’

‘You’re saving them.’

‘It’s their fault.’

Through ragged breathes, she echoed what they said.

They were right.

They always were.

“This is your fault.” She hissed, leather straining as her grip tightened, “You deserve this.”

  


Kiwi could only whimper, barely having the strength to look up at Audrey, who was now looming over them. The electric blue hue the sword had was sickening to look at. The crackles and pops it gave as it charged up were horrendous to listen to.

“I’m only trying to do my job.” Audrey blankly murmured, voice growing cold as their arm shook.

It was almost fully charged now.

“You keep getting in my way.”

Almost there.

She bared her teeth in a snarl, scrunching her nose as her brows furrowed.

Done.

It gave the familiar zap it did whenever it finished. It rang out, and she slowly lowered the blade.

Right to Kiwi’s head.

“I won’t let that happen anymore.” She cooed out with a sickeningly sweet tone, a smile spreading across her lips.

Kiwi whimpered again, trying to shake their head. The tears that had welled up in their eyes starting to spill.

“Goodbye, bard.”

The crackle of lightning shot out once more.

And all was silent again.


	2. 'Please be okay..'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Miriam starts to look for her friend. ]

Ragged, warm breathes stretched out in plumes of smoke in the cold air.  
As of now, the witch, Miriam, was slowly making her way up Mount Ichor. Which, in all honesty, was in a horrendous state. Sort of.   
She had gotten up a good bit, the clear view of the snowed plains descending into simply gazing upon the rocks jutting out the ragged cliff sides. The sight soon turned into decaying and torn houses, though. The wood chipping off, slice marks deeply ingrained in the material.  
The witch hugged herself tighter, unnerved by the sight. Her eyes squinted as she began to tap her foot, muffled by the snow. The only sound other than her ragged breathes and now tapping foot was the nearby clothesline flimsily flying in the air. She slowly looked up to it.  
The clothes were covered in frost, some even torn.   
(Who in their right mind would use a clothesline in a place like this?) The Witch idly thought, before releasing the thought with the sigh.  
She quietly continued trekking along, snow slipping into her boots as the wind whipped her face. She weakly held her arm over her eyes to shield them, sight becoming blurry from the tears starting to well up.  
(Stupid cold,) She thought, (Stupid mountains.)  
Eventually, a decently sized building came into view. Albeit this one was damaged as well, it seemed.. more lively.

With a huff and some hesitant shuffles, she began to make her way to the looming oak doors.  
She softly rasped her frozen knuckles against it, skin burning from the cold.  
Silence followed, before being interrupted by some shuffling and hushed murmurs. And yet, the door soon creaked open.  
“Oh!” A strained voice called out, the door creaking open more. “Greetings..”   
“Hi.” Was the witch’s curt response, glancing off to the side, before back to the door.  
“.. Ca-“ She began, before being abruptly cut off.  
“Would you like to come in?”  
She paused, before taking a sharp inhale through her nose, which she instantly regretted as the cold seared through it.   
“.. Sure. Thank you.” She muttered out, forcing herself to- at least try and stay polite.  
The door creaked open as the Witch was ushered in, still tightly hugging herself.   
The inside was much warmer than it seemed, she idly noted to herself. She looked around quietly as this, she soon learned, fellow named Kevin gave a short spiel about how dangerous the mountain was, and that she was welcome to use their supplies. She idly nodded along as her eyes landed on a.. vaguely familiar figure.  
After that, they left her to her own devices. She squinted her eyes slightly as she spotted..  
Someone. Mass, or.. Mesk..? No- wait, it was Mask.. or was it??  
Whatever their name was, Miriam couldn’t bother to remember. She only vaguely remembered seeing Kiwi scramble off to go talk to them here n there.  
(Guess it’s worth a shot to ask..) She thought, her inner monologue accompanied by a small sigh.  
Slowly, she ascended the creaky, aged wooden steps. Up to the platform Mask stood upon. 

  
“Hey.” She murmured, a raspiness ringing to her voice. She roughly cleared her throat as the masked fellow looked over.  
“Ah.. Greetings, Wanderer. What brings you to me?”  
“.. You know Kiwi, right?” She muttered, it followed by an, almost hesitant, curt nod from Mask.  
“.. Have you seen them?”  
There was a pause as Mask slowly seemed to.. look at her, before nodding. “Indeed, I have. Are you looking for them?”  
“Wooow. What gave it away.” She muttered, sarcasm dripping off her voice as she rubbed her thawing nose, averting her gaze.  
“I just had a feeling.” They murmured, it followed by a short pause.

They then gave a shaken, weak, “I wish you luck, Wanderer.”  
Miriam paused, starting to sputter about what luck, only to be met with.. no sight of Mask. She rapidly looked around, even doing a full spin as she scanned the area for them, to no avail.

‘Did they really..?’ She whispered to herself, eyes squinting as she turned back to where they were.  
“Gee, thanks, Meesk. Or. Whatever it was.” She muttered to herself, giving a huff as she hugged herself once more.  
At least she knew someone had seen Kiwi. Hopefully in good health.  
She quietly looked down at the rest of the building, before slowly settling down to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest, giving a weak sigh as she leaned against the railing.   
The simple plea of ‘Please be okay,’ rung in her mind. All she hoped was to see Kiwi in good health, not hurt, and happy. Or at least not hurt.  
At least alive.   
She squeezed her eyes shut, tugging at her small, flimsy cape. She pulled it around herself as much as she could for warmth, hugging her knees tighter.  
Her breath came in small, shallow breathes, as she began to shake ever so slightly.   
Dread welled in her stomach as she scrunched up her nose, brow furrowing.  
‘Please be okay..’ She faintly whispered.  
‘Please.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another one chucked out.  
> It's time for multiple chapters of Miriam :)!! eyyy  
> Hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. Birds?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Miram starts trekking out again, only to find.. something, I suppose. ]

Not even an hour had passed since Miriam had arrived at the monastery.  
The witch was quick to get done what she needed to be done. Which was, mainly, make sure she wasn’t dying of hypothermia, take a small rest, and eat whatever scraps she could take. And for the scraps part, it wasn’t hard. The monks were very generous, even offering her a place to sleep along with a warm meal. And, despite the monks' kind offerings and generosity, all the witch took was some food, more like small snacks, and gloves.   
She was.. tempted to take more, at least warmer clothes, but still denied.   
Maybe the cold would put some extra speed in her step.  
It only occurred to her after that she forgot to ask about Kiwi. She roughly put her palm to her forehead with a growl.   
(The main thing I went there for.)  
(And I forgot.)  
With a bit more hesitance and irritation in her step, she set off again into the unforgiving, harsh weather of Mount Ichor. The rest she had taken previously did nothing to quell the fatigue nipping at her as she trudged along.  
But she didn’t care.  
She needed to find Kiwi.  
The wind whipped at her face, rustling the trees around her without a moment’s pause. The frosty wind made her squint her eyes as she continued, breath growing ragged once more as the cold nipped her nose.  
She walked for a bit, trudging her boots through the snow, which continued to slip in and freeze her, quite literally, from head to toe.  
But, the wind calmed, rather abruptly. This made her slow her pace until she simply just stopped. She paused, reaching a, now gloved, hand to rub her misty eye before taking in her surroundings.  
She was in some.. sorta weird cliff thing, I guess. Like a weird passage through jutting rocks. She noted how there were still some trees here, resting on what flat land they could find among the jutted terrain. But then she spotted- a mound of white feathers, blended into the snow.   
She stared at it for a moment. But, with hesitant curiosity, she trekked to the mound, eventually looking down upon it. She kneeled, hesitantly nudging it with her hand, to which a pained squawk sounded.  
She instantly retracted her hand with a slight yelp, not expecting the thing to be alive.   
As she landed on the snow, mainly on her elbow, the bird seemed to struggle a bit, before giving up, more squawks sounding from it.  
Giving a slow huff, Miriam pushed herself off the ground, the cold nipping at her hands through the snow. Soon, she was kneeling once more by the bird’s side.   
She squinted her eyes, brows furrowing as she leaned forward a bit to get a better look, before pausing. Her scowl lessened, lips strewn in a tight line before the scowl intensified again. With a clenched fist, she muttered some angry mumbo jumbo about the hero.  
It was obvious the bird had been shot down by lightning. It’s charred feathers and blistered skin enough of a sign.   
Miriam paused, before letting her scowl soften again at another agonized wail from the bird. She paused, debating, hesitating, before gently scooping it up in her arms.  
(Jeez, Kiwi.) Her inner thoughts began as the bird began settling in her arms to the best of its ability, giving another cry, though this one quieter. (You’ve gotten me to care about random birds. Good job, bard bud, good job.)   
With the injured bird, she quietly set off again, huddling it in her arms as she tried to free a hand, to which she succeeded.   
She quietly began to dig into her satchel, trying her best to not disturb the bird. She didn’t.. want to intentionally cause it pain. Soon, she found what she was looking for, and took out a small vial with a green liquid inside of it. She sighed. (I’m really gonna waste supplies on a bird.) She thought, popping off the cork with her teeth. (This is exactly something Kiwi would do.)   
She gave a grumble as she offered the liquid to the bird, to which it.. just sorta stared at, confused.  
(.. It’s a bird, of course it won’t know what to do with a bottle.)  
She slowed her pace to another pause. Quietly shoving the small vial in the bird’s face, sorta- opening her mouth as a desperate way to convey that it should do the same.  
Which, surprisingly, it did.   
She gently tilted the vial at its mouth, letting it drink up her oh-so-precious restoration potion.   
At least she had more.  
Hopefully, it wouldn’t have to be used, though.  
Most certainly not on any more random birds.  
(What a terrific influence you’ve had on me, Kiwi.) She thought, it accompanied with an audible huff.  
Whenever the bird finished drinking up, she half-heartedly chucked the small bottle back into her satchel. Soon, she clicked it shut, and continued on her way, the bird now gradually healing.


	4. "For the love of Eya's sweet chords.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ More bird friends! Just what we needed! ]

The soft crunching of snow under boots was all that could be heard. Echoing out as Miriam was steadily continuing on her way, still huddling the bird she had soon come to name ‘Ren’.

All was going as merrily as it could when you feel like you’re freezing alive, until she hit.. a cliff.

Her eyes squinted, pausing, before glancing around, doing a small spin to scan her surroundings.

No where to go.

She hit a dead end.

With a quiet, small growl, she shuffled back and pressed herself against the cool rock behind her.

‘Ren’ weakly looked up at her, giving a frail little honk.

Miriam, upon hearing the honk, slowly looked down, squinting her eyes. “.. What?”

Ren shuffled a bit, feathers fanning out as they gave another honk, before dunking their head back.

..They began to take an audible deep breath.

It sounded very familiar to one of those rooster themed dog squeaky toys.

(Oh no.) Miriam thought, nose scrunching up. She _knew_ those deep inhales. She knew them all too well. Kiwi did them all the time before they began. Uh. ‘Singing’. Though in most cases where they inhaled like this, it could be more described as screaming.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her theory proved to be true. Ren gave a very, very loud, thunderous honk into the area. It echoed and bounced off the cliff walls.

(At least they’re healed enough to _scream_ ,) Miriam thought, her mind practically drowned out by the sheer power of the honk.

“For the love of Eya’s sweet chords..” Miriam shakily muttered once their bird companion finished, ears ringing. Ren merely gave a satisfied honk as they settled down again, content with their actions.

Then there was a moment of silence, Miriam idly waiting for the ringing in her ears to cease.

A small, sacred moment of silence.

..The calm before the storm.

Soon, the sounds of many, _many_ birds could be heard from the distance, coming _closer_.

Miriam paused, before frantically glancing up and around, spotting a flock of familiar white birds.

“Holy s-“ The witch began, before being cut off by a bird flapping its way onto her head. Hitting her face in the process with its tail feathers.

..Right into her open mouth.

She gave a small gag, spitting out slight feathers she had gotten oh-so-kindly 'gifted' to her, before giving a grumble.

(What am I? A bird stand??)

Ren gave a low honk to the other bird on the witch’s head, to which the bird replied. Both then nodded, solemnly, in unison.

(.. _oh no_.)

The bird that was on her head slid off, much to her displeasure, and onto her shoulder. Its talons began to dig into the fabric, it giving a few clicks and chirps as it did so. Another bird soon quickly swooped in after just a moment, taking ahold of her other shoulder similarly.

Miriam all the while was in dumbstruck silence.

(What in the fresh funky f-)

Her train of thought was quickly cut off by her starting to be lifted into the air. She kicked her feet a bit with a very quiet noise of surprise, eyes widening. "Wh- _hey!_ "

The birds flew her up a bit higher, despite her mild resistance, before beginning to swing her.

Back and forth, back and forth.

“Oh don’t you-!” She had begun, though it was too late.

The birds chucked her, only for her to be caught by the cape and shoulder by two more.

She gave a quiet choked noise, which made the cape-bird quickly swap to her shoulder. And, again, they flew her up a bit, before chucking her to _another_ duo of birds.

Meanwhile, Ren was just contently honking each time they,.. quite literally, ‘flew’.

This carried on for a few moments, being thrown from bird to bird. Though she was eventually chucked, and then lowered, onto a platform.

“Good _grief_..” She mumbled under her breathe, only to be met by a loud honk by Ren.

She paused, before scrunching her nose, brows furrowed, and turning to the drop right behind her.

Taking a deep breath, she managed to give a decently volumed ‘Thanks!’ To the birds below, putting on her best nice-voice.

She was met with an array of honks, chirps, and caws. Along with a flurry of what she could only _hope_ to be just the birds flapping their wings and _not_ coming to say their welcome.. up close and personal.

(.. Why.. do these things _honk_..) She idly thought as the, ahem, ‘chorus’ below her sung out.

She then shook her head lightly as they began to quiet down, pivoting on her heel once more.

Quietly, she continued trekking on, her main goal coming back to her mind.

Kiwi.

.. She was taking too long to find them.

She gave a small sigh as her scowl lessened into more of a.. concerned look.

She needed to be quicker.

(Please be okay.) She thought, slowly looking down at Ren, frown deepening.

She needs to find them.

(..Please?)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D  
> I don't think I'm very good at writing anger, or fear, but I tried my best!!   
> I highkey feel bad for Kiwi,,, F in the chat for em :peensive:  
> Hope you enjoyed tho!!


End file.
